


Classy People

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, Amused Sam Winchester, Annoyed Eileen, Awesome Sam Winchester, BAMF Eileen Leahy, F/M, First Dates, Not Far From Canon Although RIP, Pretentious Renny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: “Eileen, come on, quit it with the signing. You’re embarrassing me.”“He was checking out another girl!” Eileen shouts. She’s not sure how loud she’s saying it, but judging by the waiting room’s heads turned in equal parts disgust and shock towards Renny, it gets the job done. Embarrassing him, that is. She grins.





	Classy People

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm proud to say I'm finally taking a class in ASL! I don't know why I've waited this long to do it, it's a language I've been fascinated by since I was young, but I'm glad I'm finally doing it - and putting what I've learned so far to the test! If anyone is fluent in ASL and finds something that's incorrect, please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments so I can correct it and learn from it! I try to double-check myself, but I'm still prone to mistakes sometimes.

Eileen rolls her eyes. They should’ve asked for a seat at the bar. Not only would it be quicker service, she could down a few beers in the meantime. If she has to hear _one_ more time how Renny is the top of his class at Kendrick’s Academy, she’s going to match his green blazer with her vomit.

“Excuse me,” she says, stopping a hostess passing them, interrupting Renny, “how much longer?”

The hostess shrugs with an apologetic look scrunching her face. “Could be another twenty minutes.”

Sighing, the hostess disappears, and Eileen is forced to turn back to Renny, who, unsurprisingly, is still talking about himself. Something about a prospective internship with the CIA. Eileen’s been drifting in and out of watching Renny’s lips move. It’s like a movie, where the focus on the subject blurs and focuses on something else more interesting in the background.

She has been able to get in a good people-watching session, though. The woman behind them with three children is furiously waving the shattered iPad they obviously couldn’t share. The older man to the right of them with a white corsage tucked into his black blazer is bouncing his leg and trying not to glance around too much, and the woman behind _him_ is talking awfully close to her phone, probably thinking no one hears her with all the noise, but noise has never been a factor for Eileen. She can read her lips perfectly to know she’s giving whoever it is on the other line a virtual handjob.

There’s also a guy on the other side of the room blocking one of the doors due to the full house of people—and there’s no way Eileen can avoid the mysterious guy stereotype saying this—whose expression he can’t read, nor his lips. Like the anxious tuxedo guy, he’s quiet, though not as anxious. In fact, she kind of envies him—he actually looks okay with waiting this long. He’s tall, with hair the color of the chocolate squishing an Andes thin mint kissing the collar of his striped jacket.

He’s cute. But no matter how bad Renny is, Eileen has to at least see past the free food.

“Oh. Did I say something wrong?”

 _Well that’s new,_ she thinks after turning back to find those words spilling from Renny’s lips. “Um…”

“All I was saying is that girl over there is the kind of girl I could see myself with.”

Eileen’s mouth drops as she turns her head to see who Renny is looking at. It’s the bartender, who’s without a doubt gorgeous—the kind of gorgeous you picture as a librarian if you’ve never actually been in a library and just send your personal slave instead like Eileen is positive Renny has done so he can stop by the student café at his college to have his face in every club photograph. “ _Seriously?”_

“I did offend you,” he sighs. He combs his hand through his thin blonde mane. “Look, I just mean with my academic success, once I get out of college, girls like that will be all over me. It’s a compliment! To think, you’re out on a date with a guy like me.”

“ _Girls like that_?” she scoffs, “Are you really that dense?!”

Renny’s eyebrows go up, like he’s the one being offended. “Excuse me? I’m anything but dense! I’m at the top of my—”

“Top of your class, I get it, I think all of _Eurasia_ gets it!” Eileen fumes. “You’ve got some nerve, comparing me to another girl while we’re on a date.”

“I’m not comparing you to her—there’s nothing _to_ compare!”

“You’re right, there’s not, because I’m out of here.”

With that, Eileen storms off, but not before bumping into someone. It’s the guy by the door with the long brown hair. She lifts her hand to her chest in a fist and moves in a quick circle, anxious to leave so she can get back to her dorm and question her choice in men over a quick round at her punching bag.

But the guy doesn’t let her go that easy. He catches her and signs, _Hey, are you okay?_

Eileen stops, eyes growing wide, and sighs as if to root herself to the ground as she signs. She starts from her nose and goes to her chest with the tip of her thumb and open fingers for _male._ She points to Renny, signing his puke green jacket and finishing by signing _douchebag._

 _Date?_ he asks.

_Not anymore._

The guy points behind her. Eileen turns to find Renny standing with his arms crossed in pure petulance, like one of the children who aided in breaking his mom’s iPad. “Eileen, come on, quit it with the signing. You’re embarrassing me.”

“He was checking out another girl!” Eileen shouts. She’s not sure how loud she’s saying it, but judging by the waiting room’s heads turned in equal parts disgust and shock towards Renny, it gets the job done. Embarrassing _him,_ that is. She grins. 

Eileen turns back to the guy she’s talking to catch him say the tail end of what looks like, “Yeah, you’re definitely a douchebag,” towards Renny with a small laugh, then adds, “And blind, obviously, since you can’t see a gorgeous girl standing right in front of you.”

Renny’s face tightens as he glances around him, then finding nothing but the same deploring looks in his direction, rushes out of the building.

Eileen smiles, her attention fully on the other guy now as introduces herself in ASL. The guy does the same. His name’s Sam. _Are you waiting for someone?_  she asks.

 _I usually come with my brother, but he’s stuck at work,_ he signs back.

_Well, might as well save these poor busboys some tables to clean._

Sam’s face splits into a grin, revealing dimples on both sides of his rosy cheeks.

Maybe this date won’t turn out as bad as she thought.

 

 

**Bonus: The Identity of the Bartender**

They’re in the middle of dinner—eating finally, after having conversed so much in the past fifteen or twenty minutes their food has been in front of them—when a girl approaches to them. Eileen recognizes her as the bartender Renny was checking out. Her nametag reads _Jess._

“Hi, um… you don’t know me. I was watching you guys from the bar and I had to come over say you two are adorable,” she says, her shy grin quickly turning into a broader one, “I totally approve.”

 


End file.
